peelfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Dr Mango
Hi Doc! Thought that opening up the User and Discussion pages might be a good way to simplify communication here on the Wiki. If you don't want this, please let me know (at my own Discussion page) and I'll delete these pages for you. Many thanks for all your help! Cheers, Steve W 03:44, 23 November 2008 (UTC) thanks! Hi Doc, Many thanks for all your help on the Wiki, especially inspirational work on the Artist pages and the latest tracklistings for 19 September 1988 and 14 October 1982. So much to do and sometimes feel like we can only chip away at these things. Hope we can get a big expansion of the Artist pages going at some point, maybe next year. Not sure if you've seen my efforts to create a Wiki version of Phil's mighty database, PMDB 98(test), currently a bit lost in Excel spreadsheet form in the Files section of the newsgroup home page. Think this should be a good addition, with loads of extra info, but it's so big it takes time to load and I might have to have it on two pages. All kinds of potential uses, but I'm looking forward to getting a good list of Teenage Kicks plays up, combining his info with ours, for starters. On a similar vein, have got a version of Rocker's spreadsheet up that can be accessed via the 400 Box page. Hope this will be useful for everyone. It should work so Rocker can just update it as he goes along. That's the theory anyway. Anyway, aiming to get Phil's thing all sorted soon, at least before going away on holiday for a couple of weeks from a week on Monday. Got to go Christmas shopping right now, though. Cheers, Steve W 05:10, 6 December 2008 (UTC) foreign names Hi Doc, Thanks for your message and the new tracklisting. Yeah, those foreign names/songs can be a real headache. I sometimes think he stuck them in on purpose just so he could enjoy mispronouncing them. Was doing one of Bill's latest set of 400 Box shows yesterday and Peel suddenly goes into a foreign-language jag, which went something like German-French-Swedish-Swedish again. I was OK until the last one, then had to admit defeat. I'm always hopeless at the African ones as well. Alas, not too many Japanese ones, which I'd probably be able to work out no problem. All great listening, though! Cheers, Steve Hi Doc Thanks for your message re the Dec 2001(?) special. On holiday in India for a few more days(back home Jan 1), so out of the loop a bit. If there's nothing on the show right now, please feel more than free to give it a shot. Belated merry Christmas and a happy new year! Cheers, Steve W ukrainian Hi Doc, Many thanks for the 1987 listing with the first Ukrainian session. Not sure if I have the show somewhere myself (definitely have the Ukrainian sessions CD). Maybe you could re-up it somewhere and share it with the newsgroup? Happy new year! Steve W 03:43, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Hi Doc Thanks for the message. Right now listening to the 10 Jan 1979 show -- sounds great! --Residents currently being played in honour of William's third birthday!). Also trying to polish off some working (at 1am). Will sort out the assorted pages a bit later when I've finished up. Cheers, Steve W 16:09, 7 January 2009 (UTC) kev's tapes Hi Doc, Yeah, a category for Kev's tapes sounds like a good idea to me. I'll get right on it. Thanks also for sorting out Jimmy's latest tapes and all the work on the artist pages. Actually, the categories are a bit of a shambles at the moment and I need to sort them out. Hoping the changes to the sidebar menu will make navigation relatively easy to be going on with. Cheers, Steve W 16:53, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Hi Doc, Wow, amazing work on Kev's tapes, along with other assorted shows and artist pages. You're putting us all to shame. Went back and listened to the one where JP played Wham. Even before he did it, he seemed to be trying to shift the blame onto Kid Jensen, Cheers, Steve W 19:21, 16 January 2009 (UTC) 1981-3 Hi Doc, Many thanks for sorting all these out. Looking forward to end of current work rush and getting back to do a few more tracklistings myself. Following your suggestion, I've deleted the 01 June 1981 page. Don't think I have the 29 July 1982 show -- if you can re-up it at some point. Cheers, Steve W 01:39, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Hi Doc, Thanks for your message. Yeah, good idea. Maybe the original person who made the recording or ripped the tape is around and can redo it or let some else have a go. Cheers, Steve great minds... Hi Doc, Many thanks for 07 April 1980. By chance I was just listening to the same show last night. Have added a couple of small details to your listing. I taped the Clash live tracks at the time (from this show or one of the repeats). Pretty terrible film but fantastic performances by the band. Cheers, Steve 400 box shows Hi Doc, No worries about the last April one of Bill's. Just do whatever you feel like having a crack at. Seems like Steve (SIG) has already started on 24 March 1980, but there's still a few problematic bits if you want to have a look at them. Remaining 400 Box ones are a bit tricky as the files leap from show to show (at least the first couple did), as they are done tape by tape ( think). If you want to have a go and can try and sort these out by show as much as possible, that would be great. I put the full tape listings on the appropriate tape page (T-..) as well so someone can try and stitch the shows together at some point (Bill?). But just do anything that takes your fancy. All very much appreciated. I don't think we're in any danger of running out of shows to do any time soon. Cheers, Steve W 15:46, 26 January 2009 (UTC) 09 October 1999 Thanks for the additions to my track listing, Doc, and for the nickname shout-out!! Brilliant concert recording, by the way. so.it.goes.2512 14:59, 27 January 2009 (UTC) peel acres page Hi Doc, Good plan. That would be brilliant. Doesn't fall into the standard new tracklisting, artist templates for one-step guides for new pages, which you can get via the User Guide on the left menu, so just go to the Main Page, type Peel Acres in the box for "Other Pages" and just take it from there. Set it up as you think best and we can take it from there. We could set up a Peel Acres category as well so we can label show pages too. Let's do that after we sort out a reference page. Cheers, Steve torrent 8 The file names on this one are such a mess, it's really great to get them sorted out a bit, especially with all the show details. As always, many thanks indeed, Doc! Very much appreciated! Cheers, Steve W 19:28, 23 February 2009 (UTC) 02 Jan 80 Hi Doc, Many thanks for this one. It's a great show. I tracked down some further details on the original sources. Could also be another case where it would be good to get Bill to do some sort of ultimate version when he has time. I'll contact him. Also struck me for about the millionth time that I need to get our own page up on the Record Box. Will sort it out this weekend for sure. (Peelenium is another high on the list.) Cheers, Steve W 05:41, 24 February 2009 (UTC) torrent 8, 1980 Hi Doc, Thanks for trying to sort all this out. It's a real public service. I think I had a go once, but gave up in confusion pretty quickly. Cheers, Steve W 18:04, 25 February 2009 (UTC) torrent 8 continued Appreciate the continuing work on the famous torrent, Doc. I saw Steve has been having a go at 1987 ones as well. I've been trying to keep up with "On This Day" shows -- only 10 months to go... Hoping to start hitting a patch with a few more already done shows a some point. Cheers, Steve W 18:09, 27 February 2009 (UTC) PS Great to hear another Joseph Chataika track, on the 02 October 1989 show. I've only ever heard a couple before (I think one is on one of your comps from last year). Just fantastic. turning Japanese? Hi Doc, Just to say many thanks for all your continuing work in these parts, particularly correcting my efforts at the 1998 show with the Boards Of Canada session. Bit horrified to see that I spelt realise as "realize". It must be living in these strange foreign parts for too long where everyone writes in American English (if it's any kind of English). That's my excuse anyway... Cheers, Steve W 19:04, 20 March 2009 (UTC) No worries at all. Please edit away at my stuff whenever anything strikes you as wrong. I'll check with you if I don't understand where the mistake was. Think one of the good things about the Wiki is being able to check each other's stuff as we go along. Steve W 02:29, 21 March 2009 (UTC) 05 August 1994 Many thanks for this page. Don't know what happened, but I completely missed the message about this and the other show. Hope this oversight hasn't been too discouraging to User:Syrtis. Cheers, Steve W 18:26, 8 April 2009 (UTC) 1987? Hi Doc, Many thanks for the 29 September 1987 listing. Not sure if this was one of the shows from Jon's apparently defunct site. Have done a mini-restoration thing on The Peel Tapes page. Wondering if the one you did was part of the 1987 epic in four parts (on the Rewound page). Might be good to get these done at some point anyway, as don't think they were available elsewhere. Checked the link on Part 1 and that one at least still seems to be up. Cheers, Steve W 03:49, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Hi Doc, Thanks for your message. I guess it's not a big deal really. On the 1987 front, think it would be good at some point to do Jon's four-part epic, as we don't have them either, but it's a bit of an awesome task to contemplate. Maybe a first step would be to get stub pages up with the links before they die (and similar for any other ones of Jon's we don't have date pages for yet). Cheers, Steve W 05:14, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Hi Doc, Thanks for your message and the new page. Yeah, I've got the 16 and 17 June 1987 shows as well, the same lengths as you say. Can't remember where they came from either! On the 1987 front, have if you check the Wiki page for Jon's site, I've restored the basic links and seems like the downloads are still working (some at least). Thus, his four-part 1987 epic could still be available, if you fancy a go at any time. On another point, in case you start wondering, I'm likely to be away from the Wiki/list a lot for a few weeks from today as I'm having some friends staying and probably won't have a chance to do much. Should be back to normal sometime next month. Cheers, Steve W 04:03, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Brambles Hi Doc Yes, it's true, I did rename that page, since there was another Peel show on that date and wanted to avoid confusion, but unfortunately I neglected to rename the others, as you noticed (my bad). I'll do that as soon as, and set up a new page for 09 June 1993 itself. I'll also make a new category for the Brambles shows. Thanks very much for bringing this to my attention! so.it.goes.2512 01:03, 28 May 2009 (UTC) sounds good to me Hi Doc, Just to answer your latest to the list, would be really appreciated if you could do a page for Ken's most recent 1990 one. I've been really tied up with work stuff the last few days and falling behind with everything. Many thanks for the 1981 today and all your hard work around here. Cheers, Steve W 16:08, 23 June 2009 (UTC) PS Wonder if you'd like to check out a thing I was messing around with the other day (http://johnpeelwikiforum.myfreeforum.org/index.php). All thoughts appreciated. Could maybe stick it up with a front page link for a trial next month and see how it goes. My own opinion is the existing forums are kind of messy to use. 09 April 1981 Hi Doc I see that you have submitted a track listing for this, and looking through my files, I realise I don't have it. Any possibility you could upload it? Please? Thanks in advance so.it.goes.2512 03:11, 25 June 2009 (UTC)